Cinderella
by mayejrmorris
Summary: A sweepstakes win sets Bella Swan on to the trip of a lift time in England. It's one year of her life that she will never forget.
1. Back to school back to school

The school was a zoo today. It was Friday so I wasn't all that surprised by the rude and obnoxious behavior shown by my fellow classmates. But I was a bookworm some one that wasn't expected to join in on all the fun activitys but I did and they didn't know it.

The thing that had everyone of my classmates going nuts was the new issue of the schools literary magazine was out. The all wanted to know who was going to win the sweepstakes for an all expenses paid trip to England for a year in as an extange student. It was a sweepstakes that I was hoping to win.


	2. The magazine

**I loved the responce to the first chapter. Have no idea how long this story will be but I do have to warn you that this story is a way for me to work through my writers block on a novel I'm writing.**

* * *

I was disappointed to see that they didn't put the winners name in the magazine just the top five stories and essays and I was happy to say that mine was one of them. I would not find out until Friday if I won or not. It sucked Because I now had to wait for Friday to come and listen to all the snooty girls talk about how the were sure they were going to win the trip even though their story or essay wasn't listed.

1. High school Zooology: how my classmates relate to animals. By: Angela Webber

2. The ultimate shopping spree. By: Jessica Stanley

3. Little Green Army Men. By: Jasper Whitlock

4. Persuasion (in the modern seance). By: Isabella Swan

5. Life of a video game addict. By: Eric Yorkie

I could only hope the four months of research I put into the story would help push me a head. Although I would only be disappointed if Jessica won the sweepstakes because there is no way that she would understand what wining the trip meant.

"Come on Bella lets go before we get brain washed By the harpies." Angela said bringing me out of my thoughts.

" Yeah I can't blame you on that one." I told her. "I think that Jessica paid someone to write the story or essay for her Because there is no way that one of her shopping trips inspired that great of a story or an essay."

"Please I read your story and you are a shoe in to Win." Angela said.

"I'll meet you at lunch. I have to go and take that math test I missed last Monday."

"See you then."


	3. TGIF

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you love it.**

* * *

Friday just couldn't come fast enough. I had spent the rest of the week avoiding Jessica Stanley because she kept on trying to trip me. I have no idea why she was doing that and since I haven't been seriously hurt I don't really care but the repetitiveness of it was starting to annoy the he'll out of me.

By the time Friday came I ready to beg my dad to let me go to England no matter if I won or not. Also by the time Friday came around every one listed but Jessica Stanley that is had come to the conclusion that if they didn't win that they wanted anyone but Jessica to win.

_"Will Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan, Angela Webber, Jasper Whitlock and Eric Yorkie please report to the office."_

Angela looked over at me and shrugged as she packed up her bag since class was almost over.

"You girls may go. Read the last few chapters for homework tonight. Finals are next week." Miss Pitt replied.

"See you Monday Miss Pitt." I called leaving the room.

Angela and I were the last to make it to the office. Jasper and Eric were sitting down while Jessica was leaning against the counter starring at her pink painted nails.

"You guys can come in now."

The five of us filed into the princpals office. Jessica sat down in the only open chair this time leaving the rest of us to stand.

"I've called you five in here to let you know that because of recent donations to the sweepstakes... contest... whatever you want to call it we can now send two of you on this trip." He said. "Sevent hour today is when you will find out if you are one of the two that get to go. Good luck to you all now get back to your classes And see you seventh period."

* * *

**Choose which Essay you believe should win the sweepstakes!**

1. High school Zooology: how my classmates relate to animals. By: Angela Webber

_The students of my high school act like animals and some of the so similarities to animals out their in this world. The guys act like pigs when ever a nice looking girl is around. The girls that prim like peacocks and the guys that do it too (these guys can also be pigs). Then you have the stoners that lay about like a big cat in the sun with nothing to do and last but not least you have the boys that go around creating contest to show their masculinity like wolves fighting over a mate._

2. The ultimate shopping spree. By: Jessica Stanley

_The mall is the best place in the world. You can get anything you need their from food to clothing. But what I'm here for is something most people I know wouldn't attempt to do because I'm not paying for it. I plan on stealing an expensive white gold necklace with rubies in it that is rumored to belong to an English princess._

3. Little Green Army Men. By: Jasper Whitlock

_The men I controlled moved through the jungle slowly so we did not let the cat know what we were up to. We had to get to the pink house before sun down and dinner was served. We had already lost one man because he didn't listen to what I told him. When we got to the edge of the jungle we gasped at the large expansive area we had to cross. The cat could get us at anytime. We started to move and before we knew it we were under attack. _

4. Persuasion (in the modern seance). By: Isabella Swan

_More than nine years ago Aria Robberts a thoughful and warm-hearted girl of eighteen years old accepted a proposal from a young American GI, Winfred Freely. He was a cleaver and ambitious young man but poorer than Aria's own family. Because of his lack of weath Aria's father (Sirius Robberts) and her older and snobbish sister Elane insisted that he was not the one for her. She was later persuaded by her stepmother Lydia Robberts to break off the engagement in favor of a better match._

_Now twenty seven years old and still unmarried (and engaged), Aria bumbs into her former love when his sister and husband rent out Aria's former home do to her fathers money troubles. Winfred now a retired captain from the US army is wealthy from his new security company. He has not forgotten nor forgiven Aria's rejection of him. Her announces in an newspaper interview that he is ready to marry any sutible female except for the one tht broke his heart._

5. Life of a video game addict. By: Eric Yorkie

_Wake up in the morning and get ready grab my tablet and start playing halo. Class starts and I put it away. When class ends I start to play Mario. By the time school ends I've played every came on my tablet twice except for halo because I prefer to play that one at home with my surround sound. I play it until dinner and quickly scarf down the food my mother made and quickly go back to my game and go to sleep at two am and do the same thing when I usage uppt he next day._


	4. Reading to the minds

I was sitting on the small platform the principle had date up along with Angela, Jasper, Eric and unfortunately Jessica. The rest of the school was sitting in the bleachers talking loudly because they were happy to be out of class. While I was quite happy to be out of class but I was nervous about the announcement.

I glanced around at the other entrants Eric was looking at his phone, Angela was going over her notes, Jasper was looking at a book on the civil war, and Jessica was primping in her compact mirror like she knew she was going to win but something told me that she wasn't going too.

I sat up straighter when the principle and the vice principle walked up on to the small platform and stood in front of us.

"Ladies and gentlemen before we award the trip we will have each of the top five read a little bit of the story they wrote. Followed by a q&a in which you can ask them any question you wish to then after about fifteen minutes we will announce who won the trip." The principle said as the vice principle walked over to us.

"Pull out a slip of paper." She said. "Whatever number is written on it will bet what slot you read in."

We all nodded. Angela was first and pulled a four, followed by Eric that pulled a two, then Jessica that pulled a one, followed by Jasper who pulled a three leaving me with the five. I would be reading last.


	5. And the winner is

The ten minutes it took Jessica to read her story were the worst ten minutes of my life and I'll never get them back. Eric's story had me wanting to sneak off the platform to fine a place to take a nap. Japer and Angela's stories were much easier to listen to, I have no idea what they though of mine.

"Now time for the q&a portion."

A freshmen girl that looked like a clone of Jessica stood up at the mic set up by the edge of the bleachers. I ignored her when I hear the word 'like' three time in the first sentence.

"My question is for Bella, I was wondering how long it took her to write her story because of how much work went into it."

"Um it took me several months to research it and about three weeks to write it because I was going to write it even if I didn't enter the sweepstakes."

After that about twenty more students asked what they wanted it was time to see who won. I waited on the edge of my chair as the principle went through his whole deal.

"...and finally I announce that because of a generous donation we can now send two students on a trip to England."

There were cheers from the crowed.

"Now the winners of the sweepstakes..." He ripped open an envelope. "Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock."


	6. Waiting game

I could not believe that I won. The trip would be something I would never forget. I could not wait to get to England and visit the sites from the novels I loved so much. Jasper also won a trip but I didn't know what that meant for me. I had two months until I had to leave for England. One of those months would be spent dealing with Jessica and her jealousy over losing out on the trip.

My senior year was going to be in England and I couldn't believe it, all though I was sure it would be great I would miss my dad and my mom while I was gone but going to England was something I never though that I would get to do.

"Bella you have school to get to I won't let you be late." Charlie called up the stairs.

"Sorry dad, I was making sure I had all my school books so I could turn them in Today." I yelled back down to him as I grabbed my bag. "I have that trip meeting after school so you will have to fend for yourself tonight."

"I can do that." He replied. "Just let me know when you get home and tell me what is said at the meeting."

"I will see you later dad."


	7. Graduation

One Month Later...

Today was my graduation day. The last month had gone by quicker than I thought it would and I could only hope that the next month would go as quickly. After I fixed my hair I placed the yellow cap on my head before I slipped the yellow gown on.

"I can't believe this day has come." Charlie said from the doorway.

"I can't either." I told him. "It feels like yesterday I just started my senior year."

"But you are a junior," Charlie said.

"I was both. I didn't sit in on the senior classes but I still completed the work. I won't be back in time to walk next year so they are allowing me to do so this year."

"Well we better get going or we will be late and you don't want that."

"No I don't." I told him.

_**-E-pov-**_

"Edward you need to wake up. We have appearances to make." My cousin said as she tried to wake me up.

I just ignored her and kept my back toward her. I had gotten the title of Duke of Warwickshire three months ago when my grandfather died. The title hadn't gone to my father because he was a doctor and did not want a title that would distract him from saving peoples lives. I couldn't blame him.

I still planned on being a doctor even with the title. My biggest problem right now was that I had all these vapid ugly girls that thought I was looking to marry and I was just not until I was through with med school in a year.

After my cousin left I sat up in bed. I liked to dress by myself. I didn't care that she wanted me to wear a black suit today. I was going to school first and I didn't wear suits to school.

"Edward are you up yet?" She asked.

"I am up now get off my back." I snapped.


	8. The airport stinks

**_Bpov_**

I hate the airport. It stank like a sweaty gym sock and I got lost twice before I even made it to my gate. Not to mention I hadn't even seen Jasper Whitlock and we were supposed to be on the same flight.

"Bells calm down Jasper will be here." My dad said trying to calm me before he went to get coffee.

I couldn't because I didn't want to be alone on a long freaking flight across the Atlantic Ocean. I needed that familiar face to keep me calm. I was back to tapping my foot when I felt some one touch my sholder. I screamed and jumped up at the same time and was glad to see that it was Jasper.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jasper said. "are you here alone?"

"No my dad went to get coffee." I told him.

My dad came back five minutes later and saw us on to the plane a half hour after that.


	9. Stuffed in a plane

_**Bpov**_

The plane is cramped or at the very least it feels like it. I don't even have a familiar face with me since jasper had to move his seat because the airline double booked it and now I'm seat mates with an older man that smells no better than the airport I was just in. All those facts alone made me happy we had a two hour layover in New York.

On the flight after the layover Jasper and I did get sit next to each other But we both slept most of the time and I was pretty sure jet lag was going to kick our butts; but at least we would get to see England.


	10. England here we come

**_Bpov_**

Now that Jasper and I had landed in England we were trying to find the people we were to meet now that we landed.

"Have you seen anyone yet?" I asked jasper.

"I thought I did but the crowed is too thick so I couldn't get a closer look." He replied.

Jasper and I continued to walk around looking for our greeters as it were. We stopped and asked several people who they were there to meet but none of them were there to meet us. We were on our third pass of the area we were in when I finally spotted two people in dark navy blue blazers.

"Jasper I think I found them." I said.

"Might as well see." Jasper said.

Jasper and I walked over to them to see who they were and thank G_d they were who we had been looking for.

"Mr. Whitlock? Miss. Swan?" The older one of the two asked.

"Yes," we answered.


	11. Your car is here

**_JasperPOV_**

Bella and I were led to two cars, the same model just different colors, one black the other white.

"Mr. Whitlock white car is for you and Miss. Swan the black one is for you."

The two gentlemen then helped us load our bags into the trunks of the cars and then told us to climb in. I pulled Bella aside before we did as told.

"Call me when you get where you are going but after you call your dad of course."

"I will you should call your parents to and call me where you are going if you get there first." Bella replied.

"We'll meet up if we can."

"Of course we will. You are the only familiar face that I actually know over here." Bella said.

We then murmured quick goodbyes and climbed into our perspective cars.


	12. Hotel or hostel? Hotel!

**_Bpov_**

"Miss. Swan we are here." the driver said.

"Oh that was quick." I replied.

"You are staying in a hotel for the night. You will meet your host family tomorrow morning."

_it is late. _I mumbled to myself.

"Miss. Swan I will get your things and help you check in."

I nodded. The driver then climbed out and opened my door. I climbed out and waited as he gathered my bags from the trunk. We walked to the door of the hotel and were greeted by another person in a navy blue blazer. This time it was a woman.

"nice to meet you Miss. Swan. I am Jane Bennett. I'll be your contact while you are here in England. You will have my number to call in case anything were to happen. So you may never speak to me again after I introduce you to your host family tomorrow after you've had breakfast."

"That sounds good to me. Can you tell me what happen to Jasper we got split up at the airport." I told her.

"He's staying at the hotel across the street. This hotel double booked and we opted to have Jasper moved to another hotel."

"That happened with the plane too." I told her. "If I was him I would get annoyed."

" You're not the only one. Now lets get you settled." She replied. "Do you want any food sent up?"

"A veggie burger sounds good right about now." I replied. "But I would take a regular burger if they don't make a veggie."

"Okay here we are." She said stoping in front of a door with the number 13 on it. She unlocked the door and allowed me to enter first.

"Your bags should be up along with your burger." She explained.

"Thank you." I said.


	13. Food and bed rest

**_Bpov_**

After Jane left the room I threw myself on to the bed. It was quite comfortable. I had been laying down on the bed for ten minutes when I heard someone knocking.

"Miss. Swan it's the bellhop with your bags."

i jumped up from the bed right away, nearly killing myself in the process when I tripped on the corner of the bed. I righted myself paused for a bit before answering the door. The bellhop quickly deposited my bags. I gave him five of the ten dollars I had left as a tip. I gave room service the samething when my burger arrived. I ate my food before texting Jasper and let boom know that I was okay.


	14. Letters to home

_**J-pov**_

I tried all I could to get to sleep but nothing I tried worked and I was not the type to pop sleeping pills just because I could. After all I had a hard time taking them when the doctors told me to. So instead I lay awake and sat in a chair in front of my hotel room window.

I spent my time in front of the window writing a very long email (photos included) to my mother. She wanted me to see the world before I signed my life away to the the United States Army for at least four years. I miss my mother now and I will miss her then.

* * *

-~•~-

Who should Jasper and Bella's host family's be?

(A)Tanya

(B)Peter

(C) Amun

* * *

Dear readers,

I plan to make the chapters longer but it might take a while to get there as this story started out as a way to get through my writers block.

MayeJrMorris


	15. Meet the MacDermotts

**_Bpov_**

I was woken up at seven the next day by Jane. So I could quickly shower and change before I was taken down stairs to eat breakfast. It was served buffet style, so I could choose what I wanted to eat and I choose to eat a traditional English breakfast minus the beans, something I didn't like American, English, or otherwise unless it was ham and beans (the only meal my dad could make without burning down the house.

"Miss. Swan your host family is here, are you ready to meet them?" Jane asked a half hour later when I pushed my plate away.

"Sure I don't think I could eat another bite right now." I replied.

"All right then lets go." She said with a smile.

I stood up and followed her to a meeting room the hotel had set aside. When I stepped into the room there where two families waiting. I guess one family was the one Jasper would be living with for the whole next year and the other family was the one I would be staying with. I would be out of place with both of the families because of how properly dressed they were (pastel sweater sets and pearls for the girls & a grey suit and matching pastel tie for the boys).

"Miss. Swan you will be staying with the MacDermott family." Jane said walking me over to a blonde family. "Mrs. MacDermott this is Isabella Swan she is the young woman that will be staying with you." Jane said.

* * *

**_Jpov_**

"How has your morning been Mr. Whitlock?" The driver asked. "Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"A bit of both I guess. I'm here as an exchange student." I replied. "I will be here for about a year."

"Well here you go." The driver said pulling to a stop.

"Thank you." I replied.

* * *

**_Epov_**

I was woken up again by my busy nat of my cousin. I was quicker to get up this time because I didn't want to hear her pick at me for being lazy when I had been up very late the night before finishing up my school work.

"Edward your driver is here to take you to your meeting with prince William." Alice said. "After that you will have lunch with your father and mother, followed up by a photo op at the children's hospital then you are free to do as you please."

"I know my schedule. You don't have to read it out every morning," I said. "It cuts into the drive time."

"You'll be fine." She replied.

I shrugged and walked out the door. My meeting with the prince was nothing new. I had them at least once a week until George had been born. I met the new prince once and I admit the little guy was cute but would not make me settle down any quicker.

The car ride was long but peaceful, but would only take an hour since we were meeting halfway to talk about a charity the royal family supported. I was also quite fond of it as well.


	16. Write home to daddy

**_Cpov_**

To: cswan (yahafishing.)net

Subject: ENGLAND!

_Dad my trip to England is going good so far. I'll meet my family in the morning. I'm having trouble sleeping because I worry they won't like me like anyone would. Jasper got to sit..._

"Charlie one of those rez kids is trying to rob that new gas station." Mark said rushing into the room.

I quickly signed off my computer, grabbed my hat and rushed off to the scene. I would have to email my daughter later. As police chief of a small town I was required at the scene of any major crimes like a robbery, kidnapping or murder.

* * *

**_Bpov_**

The young woman that sat beside me seemed to sneer at me every chance she got. Ten minutes after meeting Tanya she made fun of my clothes and hair then topped it all off by calling me a nerd. I ignored her. I was here for England not her.

"Hey nerd we are here." Tanya snapped at me.

I looked out the window at the house (but really a small castle) before me. I was sure that I would quite enjoy living here, even more so if I didn't have to deal with Tanya's snobby attitude.

"Miss. Swan..."

"Sorry I was taking in the home."

"You wouldn't be the first. Embry will show you to your room. You will be able to unpack and relax before I'll come up and give you a tour of the estate."

"Thank you Mr..."

"Carter but you may call me Alistair." He replied.

Just then a tan young man with short cropped hair walked up to me and Alistair. I just looked at him and figured he was the Embry Alistair was talking about but I wasn't so sure. I just shrugged away from him.

"He is fine Miss. Swan." Alistair replied.

"This is Embry?" I asked.

"Yes now you go. Follow him."

* * *

_**Jpov**_

"Mr. Whitlock this is the Boscastle family you will be staying with them for the next year." Jane said.

"Please call me Jasper." I said to the family in front of me. "It's nice to meet you."

"You to." Mrs. Boscastle said. "Our son Peter would be here to meet you but he had to take some summer classes at the university."

"That is fine." I replied.

I talked with them for a few minutes longer to get to know them. After which they took me to meet their son at his university. He seemed alright just a little bit flighty. I can't wait to get to know him past his flighty personality. On the ride to his parents home I learned he's going to school to become a writer or English teacher or writer (he hopes for both).

* * *

**_Epov_**

"Thank you William. I'll see you same time next week to finalize plans."

"Yes, that is if nothing comes up." Prince William replied. "I have to go now."

I stood up to shake his hand and remained standing as prince William left. I sat back down once he was gone to mentally prepare for lunch with my parents. After about ten minutes my driver came and got me saying Alice told him not to let me be late to lunch if prince William was no longer there.

"Thank you." I mumbled from he backseat. "Alice will have my head if I am late."

"I am just doing my job sir."

* * *

_**Apov**_

I knew that my cousin was having trouble transitions into his new role. I was helping him because I knew if I didn't help him our vile cousin James Wihterdale would make a play for the title.

E is on his way, the driver texted me. I relayed that to aunt Esme so she knew that her son was on his way. She was calmer when she knew what was going on with her son even though he is a fully grown man.


	17. Home for a year

**_Bpov_**

"Miss. Swan this is your room." Embry said opening a set of double doors.

I stepped inside the room and gasped at the sheer size of it. I could fit like three of my bedrooms back home in it. I loved that it reminded me of Daphne's room (at her dads house) in 'what a girl wants'. And just like Amanda bynes did in the movie I ran and jumped on to the bed and the bed was heavenly. I could stay in it forever but I wouldn't be able to because Alistair came and got me for the tour of the house and the expansive gardens around it.

_**Apov**_

After Edward was gone I went about planning the golden Summer Ball. I called it the Cinderella ball in my head because the ball was just to help Edward meet a bunch of women and hopefully pick one as his future bride. I didn't think it would work but my uncle wants it done. He does not want James Witherdale to get his hands on the title. I was working on the invitations when uncle Carlisle called me.

"Hello uncle," I greeted. "Is there something that you need?"

"How is Edward doing?" He asked like he did every time he called.

"He is doing fine and should be on his way to you if all goes to plan." I replied.

"Okay let me know if James try's to contact him or you at all." He replied.

"I am fine Uncle C."

**_Jpov_**

The Boscastle family home was a large working ranch. While Mr. Boscastle held the title of Earl he made his living by traing, breeding, selling and boarding horses. The ranch looked like one I would see back home.

"How do you like it so far?" Peter asked.

"I think it will take me a while to get home sick." I told him.

"Stuck here for three hundred and sixty five days at least. Guess its a good thing?"

"Yeah I just hope I will see Bella while I am here." I replied.

"Is Bella your girl friend?" Peter asked.

"No she is just a friend. I'm not her type and she's not mine." I replied.

"Oh," Peter said. "What is your type then?"

"Small petite girls, like a pixie. But she can't look like a little girl for obvious reasons."

"Yeah you don't want to get arrested."

"Peter, Jasper dinner is ready."

Peter and I walked back into the house to eat dinner made by Mrs. Boscastle even though she was an Earls wife.

"Dinner was great Mrs. Boscastle." I said once the plates cleared away from the table.

"Oh it was nothing. I love to cook for my family. So why let someone else do it?"


	18. Late night

**_Epov_**

I got home late because after lunch with my parents I got called into a meeting with my advisor. He was worried that with my new role that I wouldn't be able to handle the course work. But I was fine, the only time pressure worked for and not against me was in school (and work). If I got pressured anywhere outside of school or work (like from my mother and father to get married) I freaked and started to panic.

"Edward you are late." Alice greeted.

"My advisor called, he thinks I should take a sabbatical from school until things calm down. I told him that will never happen." I replied. "Once he was done I left his office and went to get some books for a class project."

"Okay then."

* * *

**_Apov_**

I know my cousin had been up to something. He never got home this late, even if he did have to stop off for books.

Seeing that it was nearly midnight I packed up my work and headed to bed. I could finish it all in the morning after I woke Edward up.

As I got ready for bed I could here Edward stumbling around in his room getting ready for bed.

_**The Next Morning…**_

"Wake up sunshine. No more late nights for you!"


	19. Wake up its time to shop

**_Bpov_**  
I was woken up early to go shopping by the MacDermott's maid. I ate breakfast alone in my room. The food was good but I would rather have my dad's attempts at a poached egg than what was served.

"Miss Swan the MacDermotts are ready to leave." A timid voice said from outside my door.

"I'm coming." I replied. I hoped the outfit I wore was okay with them. It wasn't as nice as the clothes they wore but it was the nicest thing I owned.

"Good morning Isabella." Tanya sneered not even looking away from her phone.

"It is a beautiful morning isn't it." I replied not letting her get to me. "It'll be the first of many I'm sure."

"Oh yes it will dear. As each morning here in England has its own beauty." Mrs. MacDermott said. "How did you win the trip I was never told?"

"I was one of two students that won a essay and story writing contest. My friend Jasper is the other student to win."

"Was he that cute blond guy in the room when we met you?" Tanya asked.

"Yes he is." I replied. "But even though we are friends I don't know much about him since he is such a privet guy."

_**Epov**_  
"Alice today I have class and I am not going shopping afterword on the only day of the week that I don't have to do anything with my tittle." I snapped as I prepared my bag for school. "You can whine all you want but I will not be going."

While I loved my cousin I hated to shop and I would not do it unless I wanted to, no matter how much she whined to me. Alice stomped away once she realized she wasn't going to get her way. She wasn't five years old any more.

"Alice I'm heading to school." I yelled.

_Thirty minutes later…_  
"Mr. Cullen you are on time for once," my chemistry professor greeted.

"Yes I didn't have my cousin bugging me about my dukedom duties." I replied. "I am glad that I can focus on class today."

"Good because today's lesson is going to be a tough one and it will need your undivided attention unless you want to cause the lab to blow up."

"I don't want the lab to blow up," I replied as I un packed my bag and got ready for the lab. I was a little OCD when it came to my classes so I did it quickly.

"I guess that's a good thing to hear." My professor mumbled."

_**Apov**_  
"Oh Mrs. MacDermott so good to see you." I greeted when I spotted the woman near a rack of discount dresses. "You didn't strike me as the type that wore something like this." I gestured to the rack of dresses.

"Oh I'm not here for myself. I'm here for my extange student. She has nothing to wear to the few events she will be attending with us. The organization left her rather uniformed. So here we are."

"Would you like some help?" I asked. "I just love shopping and picking things out for people."

"That would be great." She replied. "Isabella is in dressing room three."

_**Jpov**_  
Bella and I had not seen each other since we arrived (man I feel like I have said that before). I know the last name of the family she is staying with so I could ask the Boscastle family if they know the MacDermotts.

"Jasper we are heading into town, do you want to go?" Peter asked through the door.

"Sure there are a few things I didn't bother to pack."

A short while later I am in town searching for a razor and a slew of things I didn't bother to pack because the amount I could bring over on the plane was stupid, but I understood the airports need for their security measures. I found what I needed, paid for it. I left the shop and sat down on a bench just outside the stores front door. I waited for Peter and his father to finish inside.

"Jasper?" A timid voice asked.

I turned to see who it was.

"Bella what are you doing here?" I asked. "Not that I don't want you here."

"Shopping for dresses for events that my host family will want me to attend. I have their friend Miss. Brandon helping me find them."

"How are you liking your host family?" I asked.

"They are okay," Bella replied. "Just a little stuffy and the one daughter is a complete bi*ch and thinks she's entitled to every thing. What about your host family, do you like them?" She asked.

"They are great. They live on a ranch and its almost like being at home."

"Bella come on we have another shop to stop in." A tiny pixie like woman said.

"Bye Jasper. I'll call or text you tonight after I talk to my dad."

"That's fine." I told her. "I can't keep you all to myself now can I?"

"I guess you can't but we'll have to meet up sometime." She replied.

"We'll talk tonight." I replied.

Bella laughed and walked away with Miss. Brandon. I watched them until Peter sat down beside me.


	20. Email from home

_**Thank you to those who have and are risking their lives for our freedom here at home and overseas.**_

_**~Maye**_

* * *

_TO:bellswan at writers dot org_

_bells,_

_Its your dad here. I know you and your mom don't have the best relationship but some girls get mad when their dads find someone else. I have and want to know what you think about it._

_Love dad_

once I finished reading my dad's email I started to laugh (really loudly). He wanted my permission to date. He was a grown man who's wife left him for a washed up baseball star with no money, he didn't need to ask me. Now if my mom had died I would feel a whole lot different and wouldn't like him dating. But since my mom is _evil_ (alive and well ignoring my dad and I both. I love that my dad is finally moving on.

"Miss Bella are you alright?" The maid asked.

"Oh sorry, I was just reading an email from my dad." I replied.

"oh and how is he doing with you so far from home?"

"He is fine I guess. He feels the need to ask me if it's alright for him to date."

"Some dads are like that. But few and far between them and the ones that jump the bones of the next woman they see." The maid then gasped and stop talking. "I'm sorry the words just slipped out of me."

"That happens to me sometimes. So it was nothing."

"okay do you need anything from me tonight?"

"No I will be fine." I replied. "Thanks for asking."

i sent my dad a reply before climbing into bed.

_Dad,_

_Go on that date. I have been waiting for you to do so for years. Now go BE HAPPY!_

_Bells_.

* * *

sorry this is short and late. Note all email addresses are fake.


End file.
